Hide and Seek
by Anime-Portal13
Summary: When Korea wants to play a game of hide and seek, Japan accepts, because he wanted to spend some time with his least favourite sibling to make it up to him. Little did he know was that he was in for a whole new twist in the game of Hide and Seek. Horror one-shot, Snapped/Insane Korea and Japan At the end . T for implied murder.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's me~ So I just wanted to tell you some sad news: I will NOT be continuing Hetalia No Naku Koro Ni and Imperfection for now. Reason is because I am a total noob at managing my fanfics and I can't figure out how to create and add a new chapter. So I'll just be writing one-shots and stuff until I do figure out how to create a new chapter, and Imperfection and Hetalia No Naku Koro Ni will be back in production. ****  
**

**As my apology, please accept this horror fanfic.  
**

**The reason why it's called Hide and Seek is because it's based off of the scary SeeU song of the same name. Hide and Seek. So I then had this idea of "OMG I NEED TO MAKE A FANFIC OF THIS SONG WITH JAPAN AND KOREA~" And went to write it down in my notebook. Yes, Korea is Snapped/Insane in this fic, mainly because SeeU sings the song in Korean...  
**

**I think that's all I have to say... Again, accept my apology and this fanfiction. C:  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**~Alex  
**

* * *

He dreaded that game. That _stupid_ game. He had always hated hide and seek because in the end everyone left him alone outside when he was younger.

Japan sat alone in his house. He sipped his tea. It was almost time for South Korea to come. Kiku shut his door. He was glad his room was at the end of the long corridor of guest rooms. He also shut the front door. Just 5 more minutes...

Korea had explained to him his version of hide and seek yesterday. Japan just figured it was a game of hide and seek in the dark because Korea said that all you had to do was turn off all lights before you play.

Japan closed all the lights. The only light left was the moonlight, swimming in through the windows. He finished his tea, just in time for Korea to come. The _once_ bubbly, fun-loving nation slowly knocked on the door. Even though he knew his brother had no doorbell, he chanted,

"_Ding dong_... Open the door. I've come."

He repeated it over and over. Korea smiled darkly. "_Ding dong_... Open the door... I've come." He said again. "_Ding dong_... Hurry up and open the door."

That enough was to make Japan tremble.

The shaking elder walked to the window instead of the door, his heart racing as if it were Italy, running 60 miles a week. He slowly opened it, and saw Korea's blood-chilling, evil demeanor. Japan just stood there; both his body and eyes were frozen in absolute fear. "Even if you try to hide, it's no use." Korea mumbled. "It's already too late to run." He continued, mouth curled in a twisted grin. He giggled. "Look at your two eyes frozen in fear." Japan backed away. What happened to his _otouto_? "I want to see them up close." At this, the elder ran off into the corridor, his eyes laced with terror.

Korea opened the door, that eerie smile still plastered on his face. "_Ding dong_... I'm coming in... hurry up and run... Let's play tag and have fun." He giggled yet again and walked inside. "_Ding dong... _I've come in... Hurry up and hide... Let's play hide-and-seek and have fun." He said, walking slowly. "I can hear the thumping of your footsteps, _hyung-nim_." He walked a little faster. "I can also hear your heavy breathing." Korea now just outright ran into the corridor.

"Hide tightly... I can see your hair." He said, repeating it a couple more times. "Hide tightly... Your head..."

Japan ran into his room and shut the door, scrambling into his closet and closing that door too. He hid anxiously. Was this a joke? He had never been this terrified while playing this classic children's game. His head kept on asking questions. Is Korea just trying to scare him? Or is he not kidding about this and being serious? Maybe China is videotaping this and laughing behind the camera? Or is it just Korea actually being serious about this?

Korea knocked on the elder's bedroom door. "Knock knock, I'm in front of your bedroom door." He said. "I'm coming in, I'm not asking for any permission." Korea's eager voice faded into a grave, deeper voice. "Knock knock, where could you be hiding?" He said, looking around. That eerie smile was still on his face. "The game is almost ending..." He looked under the bed Japan had just received from America. "You're not here..." He murmured. "Now, time to look in your closet." Japan's eyes widened as he heard the footsteps getting closer.

Korea slid open the door, finding Japan with eyes wide as dinner plates. "_Ding dong_, here you are!" He said happily, pulling out a knife. Japan blinked and found tears dropping into his palms. He was too terrified to respond. This was even more terrifying than when he was left alone and lost for the longest time when he was small. "_Ding dong_, you were here all along!" He said, adding more joy into his voice. Japan could hear laughter and chants saying _"You're it!"_ He let the tears run down his face, not caring if it was humiliating or not. He was crying out of sheer terror.

"_Ding dong_, I've found you now!"  
_"You're it!__"  
_"_Ding dong_, it looks like I've won!"  
_"You're it!"  
_"_Ding dong_... Receive your penalties."

* * *

Japan stood there, bloodied knife in hand. A torn blue sash that was Korea's was smeared in blood as well. He shut his closet door and licked the blood off his fingers.

_"Ding dong, the game is at its end. There's nobody playing anymore. Ding dong, I now say goodbye to everyone."_

* * *

**Did you feel creeped outby my fanfic? If you did, then that's wonderful. I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Oh, and look behind you.  
**

**~Alex  
**


End file.
